Our Love Is Crazy
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When the affair becomes known things get worse for Brock and Reba, and their fights worsen, but are either of them really ready to give each other up?


Reba Hart wasn't sure what to feel anymore. Her husband of twenty years, Brock, had revealed that he had been having an affair and at the moment Reba couldn't deal with seeing him. They had once had a wonderful relationship, a so-called perfect relationship. Things were great when they were dating and even when they were married. After their third child was born things started getting a little bit rocky, and Reba was still confused on how they had gotten to where they were now.

Her heart was in pain. The woman that _she_ had hired to take her place down at the office was now taking her place in Brock's life. The future with Brock was blurry and she wasn't sure if they even had a future, but she knew that she wasn't going to give up easy. She was not going to be defeated this easily. Reba was a fierce redhead forty-one year old and she was going to do everything she possibly could to keep the blonde hair man hers.

When Brock walked into the house he saw the Reba was sitting on the couch. She looked like a wreck, but yet she was beautiful. Just because he had gone off and had an affair didn't mean that the way he felt about Reba had change, but just because he thought she was beautiful didn't mean that they no longer had problems. They had their problems and Brock knew that he had made them worse by going off and having an affair, but that was happiness for him, even though it was only temporary.

"What's up Reba?" Brock said softly hoping that she wasn't going to start an argument with him. They always fought now a days, and both of them were somewhat addicted to it. Although they would fight, they were still together and at the end of the day that was what both of them wanted.

Reba looked up at Brock with tear stained eyes and started to speak. "I'm just confused on how you could do this to me. I gave you everything! I gave you twenty years of marriage! I gave you three children! I put you through dental school!" Reba said as she felt herself lose control. She could barely recognize herself. She was no longer that happy woman with the perfect life. Reba was now the woman whose life was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to keep it together.

"We've talked about this Reba! I didn't come here to talk about it again!" Brock was the first one to actually yell, but this didn't scare Reba. Brock yelling at her only poured more gasoline on the fire, and Reba was going to participate in growing the fire.

Reba stood up off of the couch. "We will talk about it! I waited for you all night! You ditched our plans to be with Barbra Jean! Anytime I tried to talk to you about anything you would block me out and drop the conversation! I don't think you even love me anymore!" Reba said as she could see the shock in Brock's face, but he hadn't made her feel loved in so long that it wasn't her fault she questioned his love.

"How the hell could you say that Reba?! I've done nothing but try and provide the best for you, to be the best husband to you!" Brock said as he walked closer to Reba. This infuriated her. He was trying to be the best husband to her? He could've fooled her.

Reba picked up the picture frame that was placed on the coffee table that they were standing in front of. The picture in the picture frame was of their wedding day. Reba looked down at the picture and then back at Brock. "The best husband to me was the guy in this picture! I don't even know this guy anymore!" Reba said as she threw the picture frame against the wall, listening to the sound of glass shattering behind her. Brock was shocked that she had just done. He placed his hand on her arm and Reba quickly pushed him off of her. "Don't you dare touch me! Not after this!" Reba said as she pushed Brock, which infuriated him.

Brock wrapped both of his hands on her arms and looked at her. Reba could see how mad Brock was, but she was infuriated at him and she was going to make sure that he knew that this wasn't okay. The things that he had done to her were out of line and she was going to make sure that he was going to live with his choices, whether that meant he lived with them with her or with Barbra Jean. Truth be told, she preferred he lived with her but with the way things were going and had been going she was clueless to what would happen between them.

Reba pushed Brock off of her glared at him before she turned around and walked into the kitchen. She needed to isolate herself from him for a minute. She needed to think straight before she started hitting him. Brock was the most stubborn person that Reba had met besides herself, so she wasn't shocked when he followed her into the kitchen. "Reba! Stop pushing me away!"

Reba glared at him with a whisky bottle in her hand. She hadn't drank anything but with the way things were going she knew she could use a good drink. Instead Reba flung the bottle across the kitchen at Brock. She watched as he dodged the bottle and it shattered against the wall that was behind him. Brock he punched the wall, leaving a good sized dent in it and his knuckles were filled with pain. "That's it Reba!"

"No Brock! You caused me so much pain I can't even stand to look at you or to even know that you're in my house!" Reba said as she glared at Reba. The living room was a mess as well as the kitchen, and Reba was glad that the kids were with her parents in Oklahoma for a week since it was summertime. Reba picked up more picture frames that were on the kitchen table and counters that contained pictures of her and Brock and she threw them to the ground making sure each and every one of them shattered. Glass was now surrounding her and she was still infuriated. "We were supposed to be together forever, Brock! Do you remember that? You promised me!" Reba screamed at him as tears continued to fall from her face.

Reba slowly started to walk out of the kitchen, making sure that she wasn't going to step on any glasses. As she approached where Brock was standing Reba glared at him and then started walking again, but slipped on some whisky that was spilled on the floor from where she had thrown the bottle against the wall. She let out a shriek and closed her eyes knowing that she was going to fall and she would be in pain.

To her surprise she had never touched the ground. When she opened her eyes the man that she had just been fighting with had bent down and caught her. Reba was confused on why Brock had caught her, but nonetheless she was thankful that he was there to do so. When Reba spoke next her voice was softer. "Brock- you- you caught me?" Reba asked since she had thought that he would have let her fall into the whisky and glass mess that was below them.

"I'm not going to let you hurt any more then you already are." Brock said softly and he could see the shock on Reba's face when he had said this. This man did still love her, even if he had a heck of a way of showing it. Reba knew that there was still hope for them, even though she knew just as well as he did that this wasn't going to be the last fight that the two encountered together. Even if they didn't fight for the rest of the night they would probably fight the next morning. That's how it worked between the two most of the time. Brock never left when they fought, which is another thing that shocked Reba. Brock would always run from all of his problems, but every time they would fight about their problems he never left. He stayed there until they both cooled down.

Reba wasn't quite sure what to say to Brock, but for _now_ her anger had dialed down. Brock slowly helped her out of the mess in the kitchen and into the living room. "Thank you." She said softly. When Brock didn't say anything back to her she figured that this was the part where he would go back to his condo where Barbra Jean was probably waiting for his return, but when he connected their lips together she knew that he was staying, at least for one more night.

Reba wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Her makeup was smeared and her short red hair was a mess, but he thought she was beautiful. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, and when he reached the top of the stairs she demanded to be put down. She was in a hurry to take off his shirt and when he realized what was going on between the two of them he hurried to get her shirt off. Brock had pushed her against the wall of the hallway where picture frames had fell from the two of them hitting the wall. The two of them then went into her, _their_, bedroom and were determined to make the best out of the night.

The next morning Reba woke up to the sun hitting her face. She yawned and stretched trying to readjust to get comfortable again. Brock was no longer laying where had had been the night before, and Reba's makeup had also smeared on the pillow case. _Great. Another thing that I have to clean_, she thought to herself before she got out of bed. As she got off of the bed Brock walked out of the bathroom and Reba glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I had to go pee and I figured that it was safer to go in the toilet than on the bed." Reba rolled her eyes at his tone of voice. Shew as still not happy with the way things were going in their lives. He still had a mistress and even if he didn't they still had problems that they were going to have to fix. It was going to take a lot of marriage counseling to get Reba to the trust level she had once been with Brock, but she knew that there was a good chance that Brock would not show up at those meetings. He hadn't been showing up at their current marriage counseling meetings. He had been off with Barbra Jean doing Lord knows what.

"That's not what I mean you moron." Reba said as she got up and walked past him into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her makeup had been smeared down her face and this bothered her. Brock hadn't been making her feel attractive anymore and seeing her look this way made her feel even less attractive. She washed her makeup from the previous night off of her face and sighed.

When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Brock sitting on the bed. "Shouldn't you be off with your mistress?" She was shocked by the fact that he was still here. She knew that she couldn't do this to herself anymore, so Reba knew that she had to do what she thought was best for herself. Before letting Brock answer her question Reba started talking again. "Brock, I think I want a divorce."

Brock was stunned to hear these words come out of Reba's mouth. This wasn't what he wanted and he knew that this wasn't what Reba had wanted. He was going to make things right between the two no matter what he had to do. "Reba! You don't mean that! Stop being hysterical and irrational!"

Reba's anger started coming back as she turned around and glared at Brock. She looked like a momma bear whose children had just been attacked. "Don't tell me to quit being irrational Brock! I am not being irrational! Being irrational is going off and doing something stupid like, oh I don't know, having an affair and destroying a twenty yearlong marriage!"

"I know what I did was wrong, but I've been coming back every night! I broke it off with Barbra Jean and I want to start working things out with you! We've got our problems but my mind is clearer." Brock said as Reba rolled her eyes. Reba wasn't buying what Brock was saying.

Reba pushed Brock away from her and looked at him. "No! I know you Brock! You will blame me for making you unhappy and I am not going through that! I refuse to!" Reba screamed at the top of her lungs. She believed that he was trying to trap her like he had done the past couple years when she wouldn't do what he wanted, and she was no longer going to let that happen.

If it wasn't clear how much pain Reba was in before then it sure was clear now. Reba was ready to divorce Brock because she just wanted to find how to be happy again. The past few years of their marriage had been so strained lately that Reba wasn't sure what happiness was anymore. Even the small amount of happiness that she had last night after they had stopped fighting hadn't been enough to satisfy her.

"Reba Nell Hart I will not let you walk out of my life!" Brock yelled after her as he realized everything that he had screwed up by making Barbra Jean his mistress. This was the first time he had thought clearly in a very long, year's maybe. He was determined to not let Reba out of his life without a fight. Brock was the one that picked up a picture frame and shattered it this time, and Reba's reaction was shocking.

As she starred at Brock and what he had done, she didn't move. "Get out of my house Brock!" She yelled still glued in the same position that she had been in since he broke the picture frame. "Get out and stay out!" Brock starred at Reba and then walked past her, opening the bedroom door and slamming it behind him. Reba then slowly sat on the floor against the door and started sobbing. It had seemed that was the only thing she had even done since there problems started.

Brock could hear her sobs on the other side of the door and he knew that she didn't want their marriage to end. He knew that he had to do something, and the first thing that he needed to do was already done. He had broken it off with Barbra Jean the previous night before he had come home, and Barbra Jean even had quit working there hoping that it would help Brock get Reba back. The next thing Brock was going to have to do was show Reba that he was still the same man she had married twenty years earlier, he had just lost himself for a little while.

Opening the hallway closet door he grabbed the broom and dust pan so he could clean up the picture frames that were broke in the hallway. Luckily, none of the pictures had been scratched from the shattered glass and seeing them made Brock realize that he had to do fix their marriage. When he was done cleaning up the mess upstairs he went downstairs and cleaned both the living room and kitchen. He knew that this would shock Reba and he needed to do plenty of good things that surprise Reba. As Reba's mom Helen always said Reba was "one strong stubborn mule of a woman" but Brock was determined to soften her up just enough to realize that the he wasn't going to stop working on their marriage.

Reba didn't come down from upstairs for two hours but when she did she was amazed that the mess was cleaned up. "Brock, I know you're still here. Why did you clean up the mess? I was going to do that myself and I am perfectly capable of doing it myself." After waiting a few seconds Reba didn't hear a reply. She walked into the kitchen and there was a note lying on the island.

_Red,_

_ I realized what I have to do. I made a vow to you and I've already broke it, but I'm going to do everything in my power to mend it the best that I can. I'm not here, which you probably already know, but I will be back soon. I beg you please don't start fighting with me when I get home. Just give me some time so I can show you something. You may not believe this, but I love you. _

_ Your Husband,_

_ Brock_

Reba couldn't help but smile a little at the note. They use to leave cute little notes for each other all the time, but that had stopped after Reba had Kyra. Having two kids and work took a toll on their relationship, which is probably why having three was not easy either, but Reba wouldn't change it for the world. She loved her children and without them she knew that she wouldn't be as strong.

She was now alone, left to think about what had happened last night and what was going to happen to her and Brock in the future. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen but the thought of what could happen scared her. She told Brock that she wanted a divorce, but she didn't really. She wanted to be with Brock she just couldn't take how their relationship was going anymore. Things were going to have to change if their marriage was going to work.

Reba laid on the couch for what seemed hours, but in reality it was just ten minutes. When ten minutes had passed someone walked in the kitchen door and Reba jumped up. She needed to tell Brock that she was sorry and that she wanted them to work things out. They needed to work things out because the truth was neither of them could live happily without the other one. They needed each other and Reba was not going to let her whole life fall apart like she was going to earlier that same morning.

When Reba walked into the kitchen she was shocked that the person standing by the door was not Brock, but it was Barbra Jean. Reba couldn't believe she was in her house, and she didn't even knock like any decent human being would. "Barbra Jean what are you doing here! Don't you know how to knock?! Geez, were you raised in a barn?!"

The tall blonde looked at the red head and brushed of what she had just said, even though it hadn't bothered her much. "Look, Reba, I know you probably resent me for what I did but nothing can change that. All I know is that Brock really does love you and I think you both need to put all your effort into this marriage to make it work. I'm not sure if Brock told you or not but he broke it off with me, and when he did he told me that he realized that the love he thought wasn't there was and he needed to fix things with you if he ever wanted to be happy. I wanted to come by and let you know that not only did Brock break things off but I also resigned in hopes that this will give you all something to work off of. Neither one of us were thinking when we did what we did and I do apologize. I hope everything works out for the both of you because I've never met a couple that was more perfect together." Barbra Jean said as she then turned around, not expecting to hear anything from Reba. She knew that Reba was stubborn, but not only was she stubborn; she was hurt. If someone had put her though what they had put Reba through, she wasn't sure if she would even let them in her house.

"Thank you Barbra Jean. I appreciate you coming over to tell me that. I know that it wasn't easy for you." Reba said softly. The words that Reba spoke shocked not only her but Barbra Jean as well. Reba was planning on yelling at Barbra Jean just like she had with Brock, but hearing what Barbra Jean had to say calmed Reba down a bit. She could tell by the expression on Barbra Jean's face that she was sincerely sorry for what had happened, and even though sorry didn't take it away, it did give Reba a little comfort. Barbra Jean smiled over at Reba and she could tell that she was exhausted. "Look, Barbra Jean, I can't believe I'm going to say this but if you want to stay for a little while you're more than welcomed to."

Barbra Jean could swear that her heart had stopped beating for a split second. Reba was inviting her to stay and talk to her. This was something that neither one of them expected. "Oh no Reba. I wouldn't feel right doing that knowing that I almost caused the destruction of your marriage."

Reba looked over at the tall blonde and cracked a small smile. "It's no big deal Barbra Jean. Plus I could use a distraction from my thoughts." Reba said softly knowing that Barbra Jean would be curious to what kind of thoughts she was having. Before Barbra Jean could ask Reba raised her hand and started speaking again. "Ah, forget it."

The two girls then walked into the living room and sat on the couch. It was nice having someone to talk to and not be infuriated. Sure, Barbra Jean made Reba want to pull her hair out, but hearing Barbra Jean apologize the way she did made Reba more calm around her, at least for now. Reba knew that Barbra Jean was a crazy lunatic before she hired her for the office, she just never thought she would be crazy enough to have an affair with a married man.

They talked on the couch for at least two hours. They weren't talking about anything big. Just about what was on television and different things that they liked. Reba learned quite a bit about Barbra Jean and she wasn't as crazy as Reba originally thought. Yes, she was crazy, but she was actually more normal that she appeared. The two were interrupted by the front door swinging open, revealing Brock hiding something behind his back.

Barbra Jean looked at Brock and then back at Reba. "I think that's my cue to go. Thanks for letting me talk to you Reba, and thanks for the tea."

Reba smiled softly and stood up with Barbra Jean. "Sorry I didn't have lemonade. If I wasn't allergic to it I would have!" Barbra Jean must have found Reba's joke hilarious because she burst into laughter. When her laughter died down she smiled at Reba and waved as she then walked past Brock and out the front door.

Barbra Jean then turned around and looked at Brock. "Good choice." She said softly referring to what he had behind his back. She then walked off of the porch and Brock shifted his attention to Reba. There was no way this was not going to lead to a fight. It seemed like everything he did would cause a fight, but he had the right to dream.

"What was she over here for?" Brock asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him. It was pretty odd seeing his wife and his mistress in the same room laughing together. "I broke things off with her so whatever she said-"

Reba raised her hand so Brock would not finish what he was saying. "Brock I know. Barbra Jean came over here and told me that not only did you break up with her but she also quit. She really wants us to work on our relationship." Reba said as she looked up at Brock. Brock couldn't believe what he was hearing Reba say. Barbra Jean came over here to help fix things, not to make things worse than they already were.

All Brock could manage to do was crack a small smile. It was nice to know that they were going to try and make their marriage work. Brock walked over to Reba and sat next to her. "Reba, I really messed up. I know it's going to take a long time for things to get back to the way they were but I'll do anything and everything." Brock said softly as he revealed the beautiful lilies that he had behind his back, handing them to Reba.

Reba smiled big and looked over at Brock. "Brock, I want you to know that things will never be like they were. Too much has happened. I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you the way that I used to." Reba said as she held the flowers and her smile faded softly as she talked. She knew that the trust she once had for Brock was long gone.

"Reba I know that I lost your trust. I can't blame you for not trusting me because if you did this to me I would have a hard time trusting you. Our relationship can be just as strong as it once was though. We can make it better. The last few years haven't had much happiness and I just want to make up for those. Reba Nell Hart I love you more than life itself and now that I know what I could lose I don't ever want to risk it again. Please, do me the honor and remain my wife." Brock said as he gently placed his hand on her right leg.

Reba smiled a little hearing what Brock was saying. He was right about everything and she knew that she didn't want to lose him. Brock was the only person to ever give her wildfires, and she knew that a feeling like that would only be with one person. "I'll remain your wife, but Brock Enroll Hart things need to change around here. I'm not going to be the only responsible one while you're going out doing Lord knows what. Brock, if we are going to make this marriage work then I need you to start going to therapy with me."

Brock looked at Reba and kissed the side of her head. That was the next thing he was going to talk to her about. "I know I have my own problems and they are causing our marriage to have problems as well. I promise to you that I will go to every session and will even pay overtime if I have to. Anything to fix our marriage and have you love me again."

Reba looked over at Brock and felt tears in her eyes, but this time she refused to let them fall. "I've never stopped loving you Brock. Through everything we've been through I've always loved you and I always will." Reba said as she kissed Brock's cheek and for the first time in years she realized that things were finally going to be okay.

"Why have you continued to love me Reba? I don't understand." Brock said, not knowing how he could put such a beautiful woman through so much pain.

Reba looked at Brock and held his hands. "If a marriage can be saved then it needs to be saved, and I knew our marriage could be. I was not going to let our marriage crumble without putting up my biggest fight." Reba said as she then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Reba then smiled up at Brock and pressed her lips to him. Finally they were kissing out of love and happiness instead of anger and trying to make up for stuff.

Their marriage wasn't perfect, but no marriage was. They were perfect for each other and they brought the best out of each other. Reba knew that no matter what Brock would do she would always love him, and she knew he felt the same about her. The two talked for a few hours and then retired to the bedroom where fell asleep happily wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
